The Moon and the Sun
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: With Naruto's cerulean eyes pouring into Sasuke's own black depths, it had taken all he had within him not to pounce and drag his treasure away with him. Did Sasuke find himself to be possessive? Absolutely. SasuNaru. AU.
1. Different

**Quick note:**

**This is all AU. Some of it might be a bit OOC, but please, deal with it. It's my first ever SasuNaru fic, as well as my first real AU.**

**Please be kind, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Moon and the Sun.**

Uzumaki, Naruto felt the slow, dying rays of the setting sun fall upon him as he lounged carelessly on the side of a tall hill. Slowly, ever so slowly, the thin blades of grass around him began to flow back and fourth in the upcoming breeze, brushing his sides with a calming ease. Colors played at his cerulean eyes as he gazed upon the drowning source of light.

The sun was a supposed 'god' to Naruto's people. It was said that their ancestors were blessed with the powers of the sun, and that was where the bleach-blond hair of his came from. It was a mark that he was a son of the 'light'. His people began, and ended their days with the sun.

Yet, Naruto constantly found himself living out the sun. Watching it fade, ever so slowly, down into the horizon beyond. But what really fascinated the boy, was the small light that came after the sun. The tiny silver globe that changed shape as the days went by. The moon was what caught the young man's fancy, for some reason, despite being a son of the 'light'.

And what came with the moon. The one that followed his routine everyday, yet he knew nothing of. The one that sat below the large tree, only a few hills away, watching the sun just as closely as he himself watched the moon.

The boy intrigued Naruto to no end. The way his dark hair flowed with the coming night's air; the way he gazed ever so longingly at the sun as it died for the moon to rise. Naruto knew that he was a child of the 'moon', yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate the dark-haired boy, as all of his people were supposed to hate those of the moon.

Ever since he was nine, Naruto had made it a habit of watching the sun set, and the moon rise. However, when he first spotted the child of the 'moon', only four years later, there was more than just the two glowing orbs that captured his mind. He now came to see both the moon, and it's child.

And for four more years, that was how he spent his evenings.

However, this day was going to be different.

As Naruto brought his gaze from the growing moon back to where the dark-haired boy was supposed to be sitting, his eyes widened to find his target missing. He was only there a moment ago... What had happened to him?

The cerulean-eyed boy brought himself up to his feet, a look of curiosity displayed across his features.

"Where has he gone?" He muttered to himself.

"Here."

The blond whipped around, catching his foot on a rock and almost falling to his face. Naruto winced as he searched for the speaker.

The dark-haired child of the 'moon' now stood before him, deep, black eyes staring blankly into his soul. Naruto's breath caught in his lungs as he gazed upon the pale youth before him.

"Why do you watch me?" The boy asked, blinking his eyes and allowing Naruto to find his breath again.

Naruto scoffed. "What makes you think I was watching you?" The blond asked stubbornly, embarrassed at being caught.

"Because I've been watching you." Was his matter-of-fact reply.

It caught Naruto off guard.

"W-what?" He stammered, surprise radiating off of him like heat off the sun.

"I said, I've been watching you, son of the 'light'." Dark-hair answered, still calm.

The night's wind was beginning to pick up, and both of the boy's hair began to whip lightly in the breeze. As cerulean gazed at obsidian for the first time.

"It's Naruto." The blond stated, still unable to look away from the attention-absorbing boy. "Uzumaki, Naruto."

A slow smirk grew at the dark-haired boy's lips. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

With growing confidence, the blond's hand shot out from his side to rest between them in a friendly gesture.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the boy's bronze hand for a moment before gripping it with his own pale one.

Before Naruto could bring back his hand, he felt himself being suddenly pulled towards his new dark-haired friend. A second later the blond found his lips locked, much like their hands only a moment before, with the light-skinned Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment before he regained control of his body pushed himself back, gasping for breath. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded.

The child of the 'moon's lips grew into another smirk. A smirk that Naruto was soon going to find to be both his worst enemy, and his greatest friend. "A greeting." He answered.

Naruto gapped at the taller boy. "You great everyone like that?"

"Of course not." Sasuke replied, again with his know-it-all tone.

"Then what the hell was that, teme?" Naruto could feel the heat slowly rising in his cheeks.

Sasuke stared at him for another moment before tilting his head to one side. "Perhaps, it is because I like you, dobe."

The blond's next words caught on his lips before he could utter them. But, when the word 'dobe' registered in his mind, he saw red. "Don't you dare ever call me a—"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, shouting sprouted from the hills behind him.

"Naruto!"

"Where are you, Naruto?"

Naruto's head shot up, looking for the moon. The moment he found it, he let out a curse. He had been gone too long. When Naruto turned to inform Sasuke that the earlier was going to be murdered if he didn't return home soon, he found the dark-haired, obsidian-eyed boy quickly fleeing.

"Tomorrow, dobe."

"Don't call me that, Teme!"

And with those parting words, Naruto stormed off towards the loud screams and his home. To the village of the sun.

(((((((((((((

Uchiha, Sasuke gazed intently upon the slowly falling sun, glossy-black eyes ever enticed with it's rays of light. Colors that almost seemed impossible flowed like a river over the far-off horizon; a place Sasuke longed to travel. If it were only possible, he would bring a jar and capture a piece of the glowing, golden sphere, to keep with him at all times.

There was another thing that the dark-haired boy also wished to keep with him where ever he went. A being so much like the wondrous sun itself, that he must have been one of it's children. The bright youth reminded him so much of the light, joyful orb in the sky. The way they both sprang to life, like a sudden, yet not unwelcome, surprise.

Both golden beings were like a fresh wave of air. It wasn't as if he hated the moon, no, it was simply always there. He was expected to worship the moon, love it like all of the rest of his people. To shun the bright sun as it sored into the sky. To even set eyes upon the sun is told to be one of the worst things possible for a child of the 'moon' to do.

And so, Sasuke made it a goal of his to make sure he captured the picture in his mind every evening. He hated the bland, irritating schedule of his people. He wanted to be free, moving from place to place. Not caring where he was going, or where he belonged. And to follow the sun.

And to bring a certain blond-haired boy with him.

The golden youth had irritated him at first. Always staring at the moon like it was the greatest thing ever created. Didn't the boy know what he had was more than the moon could ever be? To be able to gaze at the sun all day long, never scolded or shunned for simply staring at the mystifying object.

However, as the evenings continued on, Sasuke began to feel a tugging in his chest whenever his gaze slipped past the sun, and to the blond boy across what seemed to be a whole world away from him. He soon came to his tree at the beginning of the night not to simply admire the setting sun, but to stare at the ever increasingly fascinating male. A boy that seemed to be his exact opposite. A golden-haired youth that seemed to become more and more attractive every night.

Contrary to Sasuke's careful glances, Naruto seemed to stare openly at him. At first, the dark-haired boy had figured that Naruto already knew that he was watching the blond, yet, as time wore on, he found that the golden boy had no clue that Sasuke was even glancing at him, let alone practically studying him. This gave Sasuke the opportunity to sneak away, once he had finally built up the courage, and confront the blond for the first time.

The blond was exactly as he had thought him to be. Noisy, quick tempered, and full of enthusiasm. Precisely the immediate imitation of Sasuke's golden sun. The one he wanted to bottle up and keep locked away, all to himself.

It was no surprise that the moment the obsidian-eyed male met the boy, he wanted to own him. Sasuke wanted to own many things in his life. Needless to say, he wasn't very practiced in the concept of sharing. If he couldn't own the sun, why not own it's child?

The kiss had been pure instinct. He hadn't wanted to scare the blond away, but it seemed too perfect a moment to resist. With Naruto's cerulean eyes pouring into Sasuke's own black depths, it had taken all he had within him not to pounce and drag his treasure away with him. Did Sasuke find himself to be possessive? Absolutely.

Sasuke had wanted to strangle the one that had ruined his first meeting with the blond, but found that he, too, was going to become discovered if he didn't return home quickly.

But there would be other nights.

Plenty of time to claim the dobe later.

((((((((((((((

Said dobe now lazed comfortably on his bed, eyes locked intently on his white ceiling. The moment he was found, he had been sentenced to a whole week without ramen, his favorite food. And it was all because of that dark-haired Sasuke-teme. If he hadn't been distracted by the boy, Naruto would have been able to keep track of the time. And he wouldn't be completely starving.

With the abrupt thought of the Uchiha, memories slipped back into his mind. A smirk that matched the youth's personality perfectly, a hand shake that sent shivers through his body. And lips softer than any he had ever felt...

Naruto's eyes widened as his features turned to a look of disgust. Why was he thinking about a guy's lips?! He didn't even know how a girl's lips felt, so how would he know they were that soft? Hell, there were probably more girls out there that had much softer lips... And girl's had much nicer asses...

But there really wasn't much to compare it to, since it wasn't as if Naruto was looking at Sasuke's or anything...

Having been caught the night before, the blond was much more careful the following evening. He arrived just as the sun began it's colorful display. Colors danced all around him, playing with the natural order of things and skewing them to oblivion as the blond plopped himself down onto his hill.

As Naruto continued to enjoy the show, a shadow appeared before him. Fear at being caught a second time pierced him and sent his body ridged.

"Hello, dobe." Came the voice that he was beginning to both dread and anticipate.

The blond turned with a grin, before realizing late, again, what he had been referred to as. A knot tugged at Naruto's forehead. "What did you just call me, teme?"

The dark-haired boy simply smirked at the glaring teen. "I believe I called you a dobe, idiot."

"What the hell?" Naruto scrambled to his feet, setting sun quickly forgotten. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, pulling in every single detail belonging to the golden-haired youth. 'His' golden-haired youth. When his dark eyes again made contact with fiery blue ones, he answered, "I believe it's you."

"You have a problem with me?" Naruto asked, shocked. What had he done to the Uchiha to deserve such treatment? He thought Sasuke had said he liked him...

"Isn't that what I just said, dobe?" Sasuke replied, smirking that ever so annoying(in Naruto's opinion) smirk in his direction.

"You wanna start something?" Naruto started, rolling up the bright orange sleeves of his shirt. His blond hair ruffled in the breeze, and his eyes held a passion that only Sasuke himself could appreciate.

The dark-haired boy couldn't overcome the feelings that kept raging through his mind. Massive possessiveness stalked his rational thoughts, threatening to strike and break away any self control the Uchiha held. Did he want to start something?

Hells yeah.

The Uchiha crouched low, his arm stretched out in a taunting gesture. "Bring it."

And all hell broke loose.

Naruto lunged for the dark-haired youth, landing straight on top of him, legs straddling his waist. Before the blond could land in the punch he had aimed for the Uchiha's face, Sasuke grabbed his leg and shoved it to the left with his arm, knocking the boy off of him.

Naruto did a quick roll before jumping back to his feet, arms held before him in a ready stance. Sasuke was beginning to think the dobe had some professional training under his belt.

Too bad for the blond, because there wasn't a man on earth that could best Sasuke in a fight.

Sasuke grinned. "What are you waiting—"

Before the youth could finish his sentence, Naruto came charging in, faster than the Uchiha had anticipated. A well formed fist came ramming into his jaw before Sasuke could even comprehend what had happened.

The Uchiha went flying back, one hand covering his newly sore jaw.

Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter. "What, you think you're invincible, tough guy?"

The dark-haired boy raised himself up and wiped away a stray line of blood that had unexpectedly oozed from the corner of his mouth. Okay, so this dobe was a lot better than he thought. "Lucky shot."

The blond snorted. "Yeah, please! Just watch me nail you in the face again!"

Sasuke smirked. "It won't happen again." And in a flash, the Uchiha was airborne. Before Naruto could catch his movements, the youth had sent a sharp kick straight into his chin.

Naruto went falling back, and before he could bring himself back up again, the Uchiha was there, straddling him, strong arms preventing his own appendages from movement.

"I win." Sasuke declared, gazing down at the blond.

"Did not!" The teen threw back, struggling, and failing, to get loose.

"Oh, I think I did." The dark-haired, obsidian-eyed youth leaned closer to his face. "And I think I'll take my reward."

Naruto's confused expression amused Sasuke to no end. "What prize?"

"This."

And Sasuke was again upon him, mouth pressed tenderly against the blond's shocked lips. Naruto's struggling froze instantly as Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance.

So the blond opened the gate. Naruto's body tightened immediately as Sasuke's tongue roamed and searched his mouth, finding every crevice, every space. Wave after wave of steam roared through his being as the Uchiha mastered him, body and mind.

As the dark-haired boy pulled back, the two of them gasped for air. With a smirk, the Uchiha lifted himself slowly off of the blond, and up to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dobe." And after gazing down at his golden-haired treasure, the Uchiha turned, beginning to make his way back to the lands of the 'moon'.

And all Naruto could think about as he lounged, prone, on the green, comforting grass, was...

"Kami, was I wrong about his ass..."

**A/N**

**Yay oneshots!! I have found that I am much better at writing these, as my ADD doesn't like it when I spend more than a day on a story. So I decided to write a fic in one night:)**

**Hopes you like it!**

**And if there are enough positive reviews, I will consider writing a sequel. **

Thanks for reading!


	2. Weakness

Chapter two

The silver rays of the moon fell upon Uchiha, Sasuke, as his leg dropped in a quick downward motion, barely missing it's target by a mere inch. The dark-haired boy let out a short sigh of frustration before turning back to his opponent, arms raised and ready.

The silver-haired man before him stood silently, staring blankly at the Uchiha with his one eye, for the other was hidden behind a headband of a pure, deep blue. His expression was doubly masked behind a wrap of dark cloth, always kept firmly in place.

So, Sasuke had exaggerated slightly when explaining that he was the strongest man alive. In all truth, he was far from it. Nevertheless, he was on the way to becoming one of the greats.

One such master was the silver-haired man he was currently attempting to lay a hit on. Hatake, Kakashi stared at him with bored features.

"Can you do no better than this?" He asked in a voice void of any emotion, which was rare for the fighter. "You seem distracted."

Way to point out the obvious.

Yes, Sasuke was, indeed, distracted. How could one not be, when one has discovered something great? All he could do was think about his discovery. His treasure. His golden beam of sun. Naruto was his only escape from the dull, ever-the-same days he was so previously trapped in. Being able to see the youth every night gave him a will to continue his training, and to one day leave the land that was of the moon.

While Sasuke's mind lingered over his plans for the future, Kakashi made a swift motion with his leg and swiped the Uchiha's feet from under him. The dark-haired boy fell as expected, completely caught unawares by the sudden attack.

The boy voiced his anger as he threw himself back to his feet. Before he could drop back into a fighting position, he noticed Kakashi's back slowly shrinking.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Sasuke fumed.

The man didn't even turn to face his student. "There is no point in attempting to teach you anything this night. Tomorrow, try to be more attentive."

The Uchiha huffed, lowering himself back to the ground with his legs crossing.

However, his mood was instantly softened as soon as he lifted his hand to brush his cheek. A new smirk played wildly upon his features. Over the many weeks the two of them had known each other, Sasuke had always been the one to advance upon the blond. Tonight had been different, though...

((((((((((((((

Naruto froze, catching his breath as the slow, yet steady sun made it's way lower and lower above the horizon. It was normal for him, to lose his breath so easily upon spotting the dark-haired Uchiha. It was as if the boy had cast a spell on the blond. A magic that caught his mind and eyes and held them for all eternity. Or however long the Uchiha stayed in his line of vision, in any case.

And there he was, staring at Naruto with his ever-so-slight grin set upon his ivory face. And Naruto was going to wipe it clear off. See, he had a plan. An ingenious plan that had taken him nights upon nights to come up with and complete.

"I'll get you this time, Sasuke-teme." He mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the child of the 'moon'.

See, Sasuke had a weakness. Believe it or not. And Naruto had, surprisingly, found it.

As soon as the Uchiha was within hearing distance, the blond shouted, "Oi, teme! Stop sitting around like a pussy and fight me!"

This, of course, caught Sasuke's attention right away. The Uchiha stood, bringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles in a dramatic fashion. "You got a death wish, dobe?"

"Bring it." Naruto taunted.

Taking more time than actually needed, the blond stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him half nude from the waist up. And soon after, the boy began his stretches.

Sasuke the Clueless simply stared at the youth as he continued with his needless antics. The Uchiha knew full well that Naruto had stretched only moments before appearing before him, so why repeat himself?

Though...

Sasuke turned his head to the left as Naruto bent ridiculously far off the the side, his tan arms reaching out and pulling his abdomen tight. The dark-haired boy couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself.

Once Naruto was fully finished, he turned towards his opponent. The boy lowered himself into a crouch, arms up and ready. Sasuke followed suit, mimicking the second youth.

Naruto grinned. "Prepare to lose, teme."

Sasuke lowered his stance. "Let's go, dobe."

The next few moments were a blur to Sasuke. One moment, Naruto was charging at him head-on, the next... well...

Again, Sasuke couldn't say he didn't enjoy what the blond had done. It was a surprise, yet not an unwelcome one.

Naruto had jumped onto the dark-haired Uchiha, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke's still form. And in that moment, Sasuke had received his first kiss.

The dark-haired boy was so shocked at the blond's boldness, that he completely forgot about the fight. Naruto's lips formed a large grin as they continued to press against Sasuke.

And that was how Uzumaki Naruto had won his first match against the Uchiha. Sasuke was so preoccupied with the shirtless youth attached to him, that he was utterly defenseless when Naruto had decided to strike.

As Naruto left, mirth spread obtusely across his features, he called out to his rival/friend/perhaps something more significant.

"Try to pay more attention next time, Sasuke-pervert."


	3. Awkward

Chapter three

Sasuke-pervert? The dark-haired boy mused, lounging quietly in his room as the sun prepared to reach mid-day. He mused, because the blond had no imagination. Sasuke himself could have come up with something much, much better. He preformed his musings quietly, simply because at around this time, most of the villagers were supposed to be sleeping. Including him.

Oh, and he would extract his revenge on the blond with no doubt. It wasn't everyday that someone had the guts, or skills, to punch the Uchiha in the cheek. Actually, Sasuke thought, this was the first time it had ever happened. Next time, he would pay more attention...

Yet, the golden-haired youth was so... tantalizing. It was hardly Naruto's fault when the blond began his shirtless stretches, knowingly tempting the Uchiha to his limits. And of course, there was the kiss... The first time the shy blond had ever initiated the... 'romantic' behavior between the two of them. Perhaps the youth was becoming accustomed to it? The Uchiha hoped so.

Sasuke itched to be able to touch the fiery dobe. Correction, his fiery dobe. The blond had so much raw energy within him, it was as if the surface of his skin was a scolding iron. Burning deep, leaving a mark wherever it went. Oh, how Sasuke warmed up instantly at the thought of the boy. It was irritating, and yet intriguing at the same time.

((((((((((((((

Sasuke-pervert? Genius! Naruto chuckled to himself as he kicked back and enjoyed the morning. There was nothing in the world that would have made him feel better than that one moment. He had finally nailed the Uchiha in the face, surprising the boy senseless enough where the blond couldn't help but keel over in a fit of laughter. Which had ultimately ended their supposed 'duel' on a count for one shocked—and slightly horny—Uchiha, and one breathless—and slightly less horny, yet horny nonetheless—blond.

Oh, how Naruto had enjoyed that moment. However, he wouldn't admit to himself that he was happy for more reason than the punch in the face. Yeah, Naruto was hopelessly and utterly clueless. He simply hasn't yet come to understand the complexity that is... well... you know.

((((((((((((((

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried in shock as the dark-haired male in question daringly grabbed his backside.

"What?" The Uchiha asked innocently, shrugging as he came up beside the blond. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, you can." Naruto growled, glancing around the open field in the chance that someone had seen them. "Especially in public." He added as an afterthought.

"If you hadn't noticed, dobe, we aren't exactly in public view." He indicated the vacant pasture surrounding them. "We are very much alone."

Naruto felt a swift chill creep up his back. Alone? He tried to reason with himself. In all the time that they had known each other, they had never been anything but alone. So why was it making him nervous now?

Maybe it was because of the Uchiha's extremely obvious advances? Naruto thought as he felt another slow brush against his behind. The blond turned to glare daggers at the offending hand's owner, who simply turned away in reply, irritating smirk and all.

"Would you quit that?" Naruto asked impatiently, freezing in mid-motion.

The two of them had decided to take a walk together around a nearby lake, and since the beginning, Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. By the Uchiha. The entire time.

"Quit what?"

"Ugh!" Naruto was seriously becoming aggravated now.

He turned to face the Uchiha.

"What's your problem today, huh teme?" The blond steamed, balling his hands into fists. "Why can't you just act normal?"

Sasuke paused beside him, eyes slightly wider than usual. "Normal? What am I doing wrong?" He inquired, smirk reappearing.

"Stop touching my ass, for one." The blond started, numbering off his list. "Second, you can quit staring at me so much. It's annoying as hell."

"When did hell suddenly become annoying? Hot, yes. And maybe a bit 'hellish', but never annoying." Sasuke lectured as he continued round the body of water.

Naruto quickly followed after him. "It's a freaking figure of speech, moron."

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder to address the blond. "So, are you boxers, or briefs?" He asked abruptly, causing Naruto to choke on his own spit. Which is rather pathetic. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't seem to lay a finger on it. My guess is whighty-tighties."

"I don't wear fuckin' whighty-tighties, asshole!"

"So it's boxers, than?" Sasuke continued as if it were a perfectly normal conversation.

"Why the hell do you care about what kind of underwear I use?" Naruto fumed, then added, "And yes, I do wear boxers. Not that it's your damn business or anything..."

"What kind?"

Naruto brushed aside the question. Why the hell were they discussing his underwear? It was a stupid conversation, and one Naruto could easily ignore...

"Can I see?"

Naruto almost—almost—choked on his spit again.

"No! Why the hell would you want me to show off my underwear?" He demanded.

Sasuke paused in front of him, turning to face the blond again. "Obviously because I want to see them. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking, dobe."

Naruto stormed past him, hands gripping tightly to the sides of his pants. "You're such a freaking pervert, Sasuke!"

The dark-haired pervert in question simply chuckled as he trailed behind the steaming youth.

Finally! Naruto could relax. It seemed as if the Uchiha had given up his quest—yes, quest—to see his precious undergarments. Sasuke would probably be jealous of them, anyways.

"Bet they're pink."

That was it.

Naruto pounced, grinding his teeth together as he aimed for Sasuke's body. Idiot. Why the hell was he such an irritating bastard?

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto as they both went crashing towards the ground, securing the blond's captivity.

Once Naruto realized that he had fallen into a trap, he tried desperately to free himself. Sasuke simply chuckled at his determination.

"Is my touch really that disgusting?" Sasuke asked as he caught the blond's eyes with his own obsidian orbs.

A fine tint of pink graced Naruto's face as he turned away from his captor. "They're orange, got it?"

"Orange?"

The Uchiha's grip faltered, and Naruto broke himself out of the lock.

"Yeah,"

"..."

"..."

"Can I see them?"

Smack.


	4. Love, and the Rain

Chapter four.

Drops of heavy rain poured relentlessly down upon the hapless ground. The usually timid sky was now encroached on by massively dark, aggressive clouds. For more than half the day, the clouds remained steady in their vigilant assault against the earth below them.

If one thing was certain about Sasuke, it was that he absolutely abhorred the rain. For one, it blocked away his ever precious sun, and wouldn't return it to him until it decided to. For another, it always seemed to dampen his mood. No pun intended.

However, there was one thing that the Uchiha grudgingly liked about the rain. When the rain came, it almost always guaranteed that Naruto would be unprepared. And an unprepared Naruto always led to a freezing his ass off Naruto. And Sasuke adored it when his blond treasure was freezing, because the Uchiha was always there to warm him up.

Naruto was already kneeling under a large tree, drenched from head to toe, by the time Sasuke made it to their normal meeting spot. Sasuke didn't mind much being wet, but the blond sure did. The Uchiha could already see his clear expression as he strode up to the male.

Naruto was pissed. No, that was an extreme understatement. The blond was totally and utterly livid.

"What took you so long, teme? I'm fucking soaked thanks to you!"

Sasuke finished his stroll into the safe harbor of the tree as he spoke. "I assure you, I'm not late. You just happen to show up early everyday. It's not my fault you always want to see me so badly."

The blond simply growled and made room so that the Uchiha could sit next to him against the trunk of the tall tree. Was it just Sasuke, or was the blond becoming smarter? Who knows...

Sasuke plopped himself next to his blond as the downpour continued on. As if it were some sort of tradition, the Uchiha left his hand palm-up between the two of them. After a few moments, Naruto casually let his hand rest on top of Sasuke's, as if he was pretending that he didn't notice that the dark-haired male's hand was also there. Sometimes Sasuke thought Naruto was the cutest person alive. This was one of those times.

Sasuke slowly closed his hand, successfully enclosing the blond's hand within his own. Naruto didn't seem to mind. He simply pretended to ignore it. However, in that moment, Sasuke felt the blond shiver quite radically.

"Naruto, are you still that cold?"

"Sh-shut uppp, teme..." Naruto fumed, pulling his hand away. "I'm not-t c-c-c-cold."

Yeah. And Sasuke was the Easter Bunny.

"Take off your clothes, dobe."

"Wh-what?"

Sasuke turned to face him. "Your clothing is wet. If you take it off, and you let me do the same, it wont be so bad." He smirked. "And don't worry. You can keep your lovely boxers where they are. We can take care of that step some other time."

Naruto blushed a fine shade of pink. "I still don't th-think—"

"Just do it, dobe." Sasuke ground out forcefully, cutting him off mid-sentence.

And he did.

The two of them threw their shirts and pants into a pile beside them. Once they were both effectively in nothing but their undergarments, Naruto addressed him.

"N-now what?"

"This." And Sasuke was suddenly beside him, lifting the blond into his lap with a slight yelp as Naruto's only complaint.

With his golden treasure comfortably in his lap, Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the blond. Naruto timidly scrunched his legs so that they were in a more comfortable position upon the Uchiha's warm thighs.

"See?" The Uchiha started smugly. "Warmer already."

((((((((((((((

"Oi, Naruto."

"...Yeah?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"...I just..."

"...You just what?"

The dark-haired man turned, leaning into the blond lying next to him in the shade of the oncoming night. "I love you."

The sun-bleached male stared at him for a moment, bright, cerulean eyes wide.

"...You what?" A light blush crept its way onto the blond's face.

"I said," Sasuke started again, placing one of his pale hands softly against Naruto's face as he bent in closer, "I love you."

Before Sasuke could plant a solid kiss on the blond's lips, Naruto dodged off to the side, freeing himself from the Uchiha's grip.

"What are you saying?!" Naruto scolded as he pushed himself up into a siting position. His face was burning with a fire that only the Uchiha could unleash upon him.

"I would think that what I'm saying is pretty damn obvious, dobe. But just in case you forgot, I'll tell you again." The dark-haired youth brought himself up parallel to the blond. Placing both arms so that they were planted firmly at Naruto's sides, he leaned forward, stopping when his mouth barely brushed the man's right ear. "I love you."

Sasuke's whisper sent uncontrollable shivers up Naruto's spine and all throughout his body. He bent back involuntarily, leaving more room for his obsidian-eyed friend to occupy in an instant.

It took a few moments for Naruto to finally realize that the Uchiha was kissing him. It was a kiss incomparable to any one before it. Before long, Sasuke was already pushing him down against the soft grassy surface below them.

The second Naruto broke away to catch his breath, Sasuke planted both of his knees tightly against the blond's waist, affectively trapping the youth.

"Now," Sasuke started in a slightly winded voice, "say it back."

Naruto stared up at him in shock. "What? No!"

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?"

Naruto stammered. "B-because..."

The dark-haired Uchiha sighed, gripping the blond's face with his hands so that Naruto had no choice but to look at him. "Listen up, Naruto. It's been two years." He emphasized the number. "Two, got that?I want to move on."

A sudden wave of shock overcame the shorter man as he gazed up at the male before him. "What are you—"

Sasuke cut him off. "Calm down. I only meant that I want to be open about us. I don't want to deal with this 'sneaking out' thing anymore. It's tiering. We're grown men, and we should be able to do what we want without those geezers barking down our throats about it." The Uchiha slowly drew himself away, kneeling closely beside the blond. "Naruto,"

He waited. Waited for Sasuke to change everything that he knew with those few, simple words. Words like a viper; from afar, their beauty is magnificent. However, draw too close and they strike without restraint.

"I love you."

((((((((((((((

The rest of the night dragged on interminably. Sasuke's flagrant announcement had thrown everything he had known into an unrelenting skew. Over the past two years of actually knowing the rash nineteen-year old man, there were only a few things that Naruto knew were positive about him. He was extremely possessive, and utterly unpredictable.

The blond paled at the images that flew through his mind that depicted all the things that Sasuke was capable of to ruin his peaceful life. There was no telling what the dark-haired Uchiha might to. He had even mentioned the elders...

It is said that there once was a time when all the people of the now separate villages used to live together in peace. Yet, as time wore on, people began to pickup different beliefs. Some went to worship the sun, while others insisted that they worship the moon. The elders were the ones that decided to separate the village into two smaller settlements, one for the worshipers of the sun, and the others for the worshipers of the moon. And soon after came the laws.

The laws were set in stone, and any that chose to disobey them would face the wrath of the village elders. Naruto's own caretaker, Iruka, was one of the elders personal guard. If Naruto was to do anything against the elders, Iruka would most assuredly be punished alongside him, simply for being his teacher. There was nothing on the planet that would tempt Naruto so much as to risk Iruka's safety.

But the question was;

Could he risk love?


	5. Pain

Naruto sat quietly beneath the shade of the large oak, basking reverently in the melange of red, orange, and golden beams that emitted from the sun. It was a sempiternal display that spread suffusedly across the darkening sky, filling him with a sense of peace that the sun had never cared to bestow upon him up until this moment.

It had been three days since he had last seen the Uchiha. Naruto had been too afraid to confront Sasuke as of late, and this was the first time in three days that he had even left the village. What would the Uchiha say once he arrived? What if Sasuke didn't even bother to show up at all?

And as the sun slowly reached it's final point before disappearing behind the horizon, Naruto's fears were met. For two hours after the sun was gone, Naruto waited. And waited. Every minute brought more and more hurt. What if Sasuke had given up on him?

"So it was true."

Naruto turned quickly towards the unfamiliar voice.

Another child of the moon now stood before him. Dark ebony hair cascaded down his back in a loose tail, and piercing black eyes peered into his own shocked orbs. The man's smirk reminded him of Sasuke's.

"I'd had doubts." The stranger admitted, taking a few steps closer to the blond. "But I really must say, this is quite a shock."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Naruto replied hotly, wishing the dark-haired man would stop smirking. Naruto stood once the stranger was no more than twenty yards away.

"What is your name?" The man inquired, pausing under the tree.

"Naruto..." The blond answered hesitantly. What harm could it do to let the man know his name? Maybe he was even a friend of Sasuke's? No, scratch that. Sasuke didn't seem like the 'friend' type.

"Well, at least he does, indeed, have wonderful taste." He commented as he looked the blond up and down. It seemed as if the man was talking to himself again...

"Listen," Naruto started, standing his ground. "I don't know what it is you want—"

"My name is Itachi. It is a pleasure to meet my brother's... friend."

Brother... Naruto's eyes widened. "You're Sasuke-teme's brother?!"

"Teme?" The smirk appeared again. "What an interesting term of endearment."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked without thinking, anticipating his reunion with the dark-haired man. "He's coming, right?"

Itachi's smirk vanished. "My foolish brother is in confinement. So to answer your question; no, he will not be joining us."

"Confinement? What the hell does that mean? Where is he?" Naruto exploded, interrogating the elder Uchiha.

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke has been locked up because he has broken one of our greatest rules." Before the blond could interrupt, he held up his hand and finished. "Three days ago he announced that he had been seeing a child of the sun for years. This, of course, was unacceptable. So the elders locked him away."

A mixture of feelings rushed through Naruto as he let the plethora of information settle within his mind. Confinement? One one had, he knew that Sasuke hadn't given up on him. However, the larger part of his mind was screaming bloody murder. How long did this 'confinement' last? Naruto voiced his question to the elder Uchiha.

Itachi's head moved slowly from one side to the other. "I do not believe that you fully comprehend the situation." He began, "As soon as he confesses to his apparent sins and repents, they will set him free. The issue at hand is my foolish little brother's pride. He simply will not comply."

Itachi turned, leaving his back towards the conflicted blond. "It is late, and there are things I must attend to." And with no other words of departure, the male started his tread home.

"Wait!"

The Uchiha did not wait. He continued onward.

Naruto cried out frantically. "Show me where it is, and I'll save him!" He ran after the dark-haired man, desperate in his quest. There really was no other solution than to follow the Uchiha to the land of the Moon. It was the only way for him to see Sasuke again...

"Please wait!"

The second the words left Naruto's mouth, the Uchiha vanished, leaving him stranded.

In the dark.

Under the Moon.

Alone.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

If Uchiha, Sasuke was anything, he was most definitely not a lier. The Uchiha prided himself greatly in his truthfulness. There were a few exceptions, of course. For example, screwing around with his dobe. Though he hardly considered his teasing lies.

So when the Elders commanded that he never see his precious blond again, and that he swear against his own life that he would obey their wishes, how could he not spit in their faces and carry on silently? However, there were obvious consequences.

Sasuke regarded the room surrounding him. The walls were completely made of stone. Not a single spec of light shone aside from the diminutive candle they allowed him. And when that ran down or blew out, he was alone in the dark until night, when they would feed him and replace his only source of light.

Was throwing his and Naruto's relationship out in the open worth the consequences now restricting him? Sasuke couldn't decide. One on hand, he had enjoyed immensely the horrified looks on the wretched old mens face's when he had outed himself. However, he wasn't entirely confident in his flight, knowing that he was still in the planning stage of his escape plan.

Yeah, so he had acted like the dobe and jumped the gun a little bit. Whatever. He still had time to make it back to his Naruto. There was no way in hell that he was going to stay in his village any longer than he had to.

A slight noise alerted Sasuke of his visitor before Itachi even came into sight. The elder Uchiha closed the heavy door behind him, illuminated by his own miniature candle.

"Itachi," Sasuke started wearily, "To what do I owe this... pleasant surprise?" The sarcasm trailed thickly in his voice.

"Is it so wrong of me to care to visit my little brother?" Itachi replied, smirking slightly.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." The older Uchiha replied.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, I do. What do you expect me to do about it in prison?"

"There are simple remedies to that particular problem, little brother. That is not what is keeping you from holding your end of the bargain."

"Even If I could leave, what would you have me do?!" Sasuke yelled, bringing himself up to his feet. "There's no way for me to gain the kind of information you need. It's impossible!"

"Impossible, you say?"

"Yes. Impossible." Sasuke repeated, lightly this time.

"And what about your friend, Naruto?"

Sasuke fained confusion, though his heart chose to skip a beat as the blond's name came gliding out of his brother's mouth. "Who are you—"

"Do not play coy with me, little brother, you are bad at it. I met the boy yesterday, actually. He seemed quite infatuated with you."

Sasuke paled, though he could feel a slight burning at the bottom of his throat. "What about him?"

Itachi's smirk reappeared. "He seems naïve enough to handle. If you only—"

"Don't you dare fucking involve him!" Sasuke shot out, balling his fists. He could now feel his anger souring through his veins like a hot wave. There was nothing cool left about him. He was an inferno. "I don't care who you play your games with, but you leave him the fuck alone!"

"I don't believe it."

Sasuke turned quickly towards the door as a large man came towering in. The man's skin was so pale, so translucent, it almost seemed to give off a fine blue tint.

Kisame chuckled, coming in to stand next to Itachi. "God, Itachi told me that you were with someone, but I didn't believe it until now! What a load. And someone from the Sun village?" The man shook his head.

"Who I associate with does not concern you." He added as a second thought, "Either of you."

"Oh, but it does, brother." Itachi chided. "Who my puppets associate with greatly involves me. And you are mine."

Hopelessness rushed through him in seconds. This was what it was like to be tied down. He hated it. Despised it. Would do anything to be free of it. And here he was, confronted with the one man that would never let him free.

However, despite his own imprisonment, he could still protect his treasure. He had to.

"I will not allow you to involve him. It is unacceptable."

An irritated look passed over Itachi's features before it was replaced with his usual blank facade. "As long as you belong to me, you have no choice in the matter."

Sasuke glared up at his brother defiantly. "I will not trap him in my mistakes."

"You will do as you are told."

"And what if I don't?"

His dobe was more important to him than—

Itachi took a step closer. "Let me put it this way, little brother. If you help complete this one mission, I will let you go."

Time seemed to freeze. Sasuke's whole body chilled down to his bones. Free... This was the one thing he needed. His ultimate goal. His life aspiration; his freedom.

He could be free?

Itachi seemed to answer his unspoken question.

"You will be free."

Sasuke, as if resigned to his fate, knelt down, head bowed before the man in front of him. The man that had left him with nothing. That was about to give him everything...

Except one thing.

But the one was not as important as the rest. What was the one, without his freedom, anyway?

"Tell me what to do."

Itachi's face remained blank as Kisame make his exit. "You will know soon enough."

With that, he was gone.

And Sasuke was again, alone.

So there was no one to hear his choking, nor to see his distraught face as his tears threatened to recklessly tear away from his body.

The moment the first droplet hit the stone ground, he let the rest fall in a silent shower, causing his body to wretch uncontrollably. Crying was a weakness, but it was okay, because this was what was to be left of Uzumaki, Naruto in him. He was letting his treasure go, just as he was letting the tears.

His weaknesses were to be vanquished.

Because his freedom was worth any price.

However, no matter how right his decision may have seemed, the pain would still be there.


End file.
